


This is Why You Love Me

by multibean



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Awkwardness, Bad Dirty Talk, Bad Flirting, Bad Puns, Drabble, M/M, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 23:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multibean/pseuds/multibean
Summary: It just can't get any worse.





	This is Why You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> Rated T for dirty talk. Any basic grammatical or capitalisation errors are intentional.

Yuuri stared at the screen of his phone, and what he read almost made him implode from embarrassment.

**V:** You know, pretty boy, you should sell hotdogs because you sure know how to make a weiner stand

What the hell could he say to that? Was that supposed to turn him on?

**Y:** what the heck?

**V:** ;)

**Y:** are you ACTUALLY kidding me?

**V:** Who knows :D

**Y:** oh my god Victor that's the worst thing I've ever read

**V:** Roses are nice, violets are fine, you be the 6 and I'll be the 9 ;)

**Y:** VICTOR STOP

**V:** You know Yuuri your clothes sure would look great on my bedroom floor, just sayin

**Y:** i can't believe you're sending me these

**V:** So Yuuri i heard you like magic ;)

**Y:** what

**V:** Well if you just bend over I'll perform a trick that makes my dick disappear ;D

**Y:** viCTOR

**V:** Are you a raisin? Cuz you're raisin' my dick

**Y:** what did i do to deserve this

**V:** Aw, you know you love it

**Y:** your sense of humour is horrific

**V:** I may go down in history as a figure skater but I'd rather go down on you

**Y:** tbh that doesn't sound like a bad idea

**V:** Roses are red, rhyming is hard, just like I'm hard for you

**Y:** that was seriously bad, you aren't even trying at this point

**V:** Alright then, how about this: roses are red, violets are blue, I'm using my hand but I'm thinking of you ;)

**Y:** this just can't get any worse Victor

**V:** Aw, you love me really :D

**Y:** of course :) but NO MORE PICKUP LINES dear god i'm about to die from cringing

**V:** This is why you love me isn't it Yuuri

**Y:** oh god i guess so

**V:** Aw, admit it, you're loving this aren't you ;)

**Y:** only because it can't get any worse


End file.
